The Perfect Combination
by covertoperative456
Summary: Cammie's life is really messed up and it just makes it worse that her boyfriend cheated on her. But at the start of her summer she feels this sudden wave of confidence. When she runs into an old acquaintance while looking for a summer job, will her confidence and this person's hotness give her a chance to get back at her ex? And allow her to find the one thing she goes well with?
1. I Love You Guys

**Chapter One**

I was tired of being treated like shit.

Everywhere I went... At home I was hurt emotionally by my mother (when she was home which was around once a month), who's been broken ever since my dad died. When I try to call my godfather, I get sent to voicemail. Just like I have for the past freaking 7 almost 8 years. Plus, ex boyfriend cheated on me with the school slut.

So that's why, the summer after my junior year when my mom was doing who knows what at some bar in the city, I called the girls, ready to change things. They were at my door within two hours, Macey carrying her make-up bag and what must be 50 shopping bags from the mall. That's what took so long. She was going to help me with a make over and usually I would protest, but I needed to feel like myself again.

They greeted me with hugs and then got to work. Liz blasted my Little Mix playlist on my ihome while Macey and Bex sat me in a chair. Bex and Liz moved to replace my old clothes with the ones in the bags as Macey started on my hair. We didnt say much. Macey started doing many things to my hair but when she washed it for the final time and let me look in the mirror, I gasped. My once boring, knotted golden blonde hair was now curled, gracefully landing halfway down my back with the last six, seven inches give or take, dyed rose gold blonde. I loved it.

"Thank you, Macey." I said.

"Oh, don't thank me yet." Then she continued. There were several face masks, lotions and moisturizers only legal in Galway and screams (Macey decided she would wax every piece of hair from my body).

I had been wearing my fluffy white robe until Macey went into the closet where Bex and Liz were still working. That's when a thought accured to me. "Macey, did you buy a bunch of skirts and crop tops?!"

"No, chill out. 90 percent of it is your style." She responded.

"Okay."

She returned, handed me a bundle of clothes and directed me to my bathroom. I changed into some light blue high waisted skinny jeans, a sun daze halter crop top and a blue jean jacket. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Bex sat me down in the chair to do my make-up while Macey took her job. Bex went with a natural look and some strawberry chapstick. She did use a little mascara and eyeliner though. Liz came and put my hair into a side ponytail with my side bangs hanging out. Macey handed me some fashion nova white strappy sandals.

"You can look at your closet now." Liz smiled at me. I smiled back and walked into my closet. I almost gasped again. It was amazing. Everything, well, almost everything, was my style. Casual but cute. There was a large selection of accessories like bags, wristlets, glasses, and jewelry. The shelves were lined with shoes ranging from vans to pumps. I had so many jackets I knew I would never be cold in the winter. The brands of everything ranged from Gucci to Versace. There was a floor to ceiling mirror and as I gazed in it, I realized that I never looked better or anymore like myself.

I realized that my friends had joined me. I looked at Macey. "I hate that you're spending your money on me like this."

"Dont. It's nothing. Besides, I want to." She told me.

I looked at all of them before embracing them in a hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Bex said. "Now, get outta here. Go get you a summer job and forget about the shit hole your life used to be. Change it. A new wardrobe and hairstyle isn't going to do everything. You need to put in the work girl."

"You're right! I'm going! I'm going to forget about Josh, my mom, Joe. All of it! All of that damn crap! I'm gonna get out there and show them that I'm a confident, amazing, strong and independent woman. I going to stop moping around in my house and be the pretty lil' sexy ass girl that I am." I proclaimed as I moved towards my door, the girls following me.

"Thats the spirit! " Macey exclaimed as we all walked out of the door. "Oh, and I got you a car." She said, dangling a bundle of keys in her hand. "These are keys to our houses, your house, and your new car." She clicked a button and the lights of the white Ferrari California Convertabile sitting in my driveway blinked.

"Holy shit," I said, running up to the car and admiring it's structure. "I hate you but love you at the same time."

She tossed me the keys and shrugged. "I thought a confident, amazing, strong and independent woman would need a car to match her image." She said to me, using my words.

"I love you guys." I told them.

"We know." She smugly stated. "Now get your pretty lil' sexy ass self outta here!"

I whooped and hopped into my car. I could hear their laughs and sounds of approval as I sped out of my driveway. I drove around town for a while, looking for places I could take a job when I came across Blackthorne Bookstore and I saw a giant sign in the window saying they needed help. I parked my car outside and slid out, pressing the button to lock it. When I opened the door, I was speechless. There was a spiral staircase that went up to each of the buildings five floors. Every wall was lined with books and bookshelves. There were places to curl up and read too. There was a fire burning somewhere on that floor also, the smell was so inviting.

I ran my hand along a bookshelf, noticing titles like The Hunger Games and Harry Potter. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didnt hear you come in. I would've helped." I didnt recognize the voice at first.

"Oh, no, It's fine. I just saw your sign in the window and..." That's when I turned around to the person, tripping over my feet and starting to fall.

But strong arms wrapped around me, holding me in a dip so that I wouldn't fall. My heart rate picked up and I looked up into bright green eyes as they stared back into my sapphire blue ones.

"Zach."

"Cammie."


	2. Bloody Hell, Cammie!

**Chapter Two**

Zach put me in a standing position and I continued. "Um, hi."

"Hey." He said, smirking at me.

We stared at each other for a moment before I spoke again. "Oh, I, um, I saw your sign in the window and I wanted to fill out an application?"

"Yeah," He walked behind the counter and handed me a piece of paper. And smirked. "You can fill it out and then I'll run it by my dad."

Let me give you some background on Zach. We first officially met when my Aunt Abby and I were taking a trip to Galway, Ireland, just to get away for a while. We went to this bar and she used a fake ID to get me in (my aunt is cool like that, plus I was only 15). She was talking to some guys when Zach came up to me and recognized me from school. We spent the night together, getting drunk (illegally) and singing Irish songs. I don't even think he remembers, the achohal, you know? Though, I wouldn't mind if he does... I kissed him that night... The next time we met was when I started dating Josh. They were best friends, and, naturally, I had to hang out with my boyfriend's friends. Zach stopped hanging out with Josh after two weeks of us dating though and I never knew why. At first I thought that it was because Zach was more popular than Josh (even though he ignored the attention) and they'd had a fight about it but I eventually let it go. I haven't really spoken to Zach since then.

After I finished the application, handed it to Zach and asked, "Do you mind?", before walking behind the counter and sitting on it. Zach was straightening up some papers. "So, long time no see. What the hell have you been up to dude?" I smiled, pushing his shoulder with my hand.

He laughed and smirked up at me. "Not much. After Josh and I stopped hanging out," He tensed at Josh's name but softened when he looked at me. "I took a job here, made some new friends, lived my life. And managed to remain single during the whole ride." He winked at that.

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. "Yeah, right."

He looked at me, smirking. (The fact that he smirks every 3 seconds hasn't changed.) "How bout you? Whats up with your life?"

"Well, my mom's still a bitch, Josh doesn't know how to keep it in his pants so we're through- he was always a dick anyway -, and I'm just living my life like the sexy ass girl I am." I told him.

"I can see that." He looked me up and down slowly, smirking, before his eyes landed on my face again. "Like the new hair, its hot. I mean, it was hot before but now..." He narrowed his eyes playfully. "Dont let me catch you in a night club, Gallagher Girl." (He's called me that forever, referring to the name of our school.)

I laughed. "You won't. But don't be surprised if you see Tina and Josh at one sucking face. That little bitch... You know, I'm more confident than ever now, no longer insecure. I'm so confident I could go to Josh's house and break his arm without a nervous thought in my head."

Zach studied me before smirking and responding. "What if there was a better way to get back at him than putting him in the hospital?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You know what, forget it. It was a stupid idea."

"Tell me." I bit my lip and put on my Scottish accent. (I lived in Scotland with my parents until I was 8 when we moved to Virginia.)

"Dont do that, Gallagher Girl,"

"Do what?" I was still using my accent.

"Bite your lip and use that accent."

"Why?"

"Because I can't say no to you when you do it."

I smiled when he finally gave in.

"I thought that maybe, I could be your fake boyfriend to make Josh jealous. It would totally piss him off."

I didn't respond for a moment as I bit my lip. "You think it would work?"

"Bloody hell, Cammie! Turn that accent off, will you?" Yeah, Zachary Goode is from London. He moved here 8th grade year when we were 13.

"Sorry." I said, going back to my normal American voice. "You think it would work?"

"Hell yeah." He said. "He hates me more than the scum on the bottom of his bloody shoe."

"Hey! Turn your accent off!"

"Sorry." He smirked at me. "But yeah, it'll work. We can tell our friends as long as they promise not to spill."

"In that case, you have yourself girlfriend, Blackthorne Boy." I don't know where the name came from it just popped into my head.

He smirked wider. "Where'd you come up with that?"

I cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the sign above his head that read _Blackthorne Bookstore. _It was ironic really.

Zach nodded and smirked. Again.

* * *

For the rest of the day I helped Zach around the store - stacking books, sorting books, cleaning up, etc. When it was closing time I was about to get into my car after Zach locked the door but her turned to me.

"Hey, can you give me a ride?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah, sure. Hop in." As I drove Zach home we sang along to the radio (we were good too). When I reached his house I parked in his driveway and he jumped out.

"Bye, Gallagher Girl!" He called.

"See you soon, Blackthorne Boy!" I yelled back.

And just before the door closed behind him I could've sworn he smiled at me...


	3. Does He Remember?

**Chapter Three**

When I got back home and turned my key in the lock, I found the girls in my living room surrounded by blankets, pillows, and junk food, Bex scrolling through Netflix. I joined them.

"So? How did it go?" Macey was the first to speak.

"Well, I applied for a job at Blackthorne Bookstore and guess who works there?" I made sure to keep my face serious.

"Who?" Bex stopped scrolling and they all sat up in anticipation.

"Josh." I fought hard not to laugh at their reactions.

It was a jumble of words that I could barely make out.

Finally, I had to laugh. "Guys, I'm kidding."

They glared at me. "Thats not funny."

"Actually, it was very funny." I laughed some more.

"Fine. But if it wasn't Josh, then who?" Liz asked.

I became serious again, sporting only a tiny smile. "Zach Fricking Goode."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Bex yelled.

I shook my head, smiling wider. "Nope. Turns out his dad owns it too. But that's not even the best part." Then I told them Zach and I's plan. They all agreed.

"Okay, I know this might not seem important, but does he remember Galway?" Liz inquired when I was finished.

I let out a breath. "I don't know."

"What if he does and he's keeping it a secret because he doesn't want to feel awkward when he brings it up and you don't remember?"

I shrugged.

"What if he does and he didn't enjoy it so he's hoping you don't remember?" Bex questioned.

I shifted in my seat, not liking the idea.

"What if he does and he's just being a guy, not wanting to have 'the relationship talk'?" Macey, our resident boy expert who is most likely right, suggested.

At that, we all laughed.

"Its probably the last one." I finally choked out in between laughs.

Eventually, someone broke out the milk chocolate M&Ms, and the TV went off, pjs were changed into, and the magazines along with the nail polish was brought out.

It was the most epic sleepover ever, but I had Zach at the back of my mind the entire time...

* * *

**Zach Pov**

I smiled at Cammie before I went inside, not sure if she caught it or not. I went into the kitchen and dropped my bag on the island, seeing the note from my parents.

_Zach,_

_We're going out to dinner tonight. Don't wait up for us, probably won't be back until noon tomorrow. Dinner is in the fridge and Addie is at Livy's house. Pick her up tomorrow after work for us, okay?_

_Love you,_

_Mom & Dad_

I shuddered at the thought of what would take my parents so long to be back home and grabbed a bag of M&Ms before heading into the basement where I heard the sound of video games, meaning the guys were here. I emailed my dad a picture of Cammie's application too.

The basement was like a man cave, with video games, a curve TV screen, a projector, my dad's bar, comfortable chairs, you know. The works.

"Oh, cool. Zach's back." Grant said, looking away from the game for literally a fourth of a second.

He was sitting on the couch with Nick playing F1 2016 (I dont know why, that game is crap) while Jonas was on the floor reading his AP Algebra text book.

"Sup guys." I stated as I sunk into the arm chair, Nick pausing the game to eat his chips.

"How was the bookstore?" Jonas asked, glancing up from his book before turning the page.

"Cammie came in today."

Jonas ripped a page in his book, Grant dropped his controller and Nick choked on his chips.

Not the reaction I was expecting but similar nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Nick yelled.

"Cammie came in today." I repeated.

"Excuse me, but you mean Cammie Morgan, like Cameron Morgan, like dead dad Cammie Morgan, like Josh Abrams' ex girlfriend Cammie Morgan, like Cammie Morgan that you told us all about, like Cammie Morgan that you got drunk with in Galway, like Cammie Morgan that you _kissed _in Galway, Cammie Morgan?" Grant asked, all in one breath.

"No Grant, the Cammie Morgan that lives in California and goes to UC." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." He relaxed and we all stared at him until Nick hit him on the back of the head with his controller.

"He was being sarcastic dumbass."

Jonas just shook his head.

It took about 5 seconds for Grant to come to his senses. "Oooooh. So it WAS Galway Cammie Morgan?"

The rest of us just leaned back in our seats, running our temples. "Grant, how stupid are you?!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "So Cammie Morgan, like the one that goes to our school Cammie Morgan, came into your dad's bookstore. Why?"

"She was looking for a job. I had her fill out an application and we talked for a while. She even helped a little." I didn't tell them about our plan yet.

"How is she? Does she remember that night?" Jonas asked, looking at me.

Shaking my head, I stole one of Nick's chips, eating it with my M&Ms. "I don't think so. She's different. More confident in herself. She looks different too."

"Don't tell me she got hotter?!"

I glared at Grant as he asked that question. "Yes, but that's none of your business." It came out as a growl.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Talk about being possessive."

"_Anyway_, you guys have to meet her. I told her that I made new friends but I didn't say who." The M&Ms were gone so I threw the bag away.

"Yeah. We'll come by at lunch tomorrow." Jonas reasurred.

"Cool. But there's one more thing..."

They perked up. "What is it?"

"I may or may not have suggested to let me be her fake boyfriend to get back at Josh? And she may or may not have said yes?" It came out of my mouth as a question.

"_WHAT THE __HELL_?"

* * *

The guys ended up staying the night and we ate a bunch of junk food and played a lot of video games, but all I could think about was Cammie...

* * *

**Cammie Pov**

I woke up the next morning with Bex's foot in my face and Macey's head in my lap. The ringing continued and I wanted so bad for it to stop but I couldn't find my phone in the mass of blankets.

"Turn the bloody thing off, will you?!" Bex yelled, shifting so that her feet weren't in my personal space and she got more covers.

It continued to ring as I moved things around, finally finding it in between the couch cushions.

I pressed the green button before even looking to see who it was. "What the hell do you want this early in the morning?" My words came out as a growl.

"Damn, Gallagher Girl. I was just calling to say you got the job and you start...well, in 20 minutes. Plus, its past 9."

"Zach? Ugh! I hate you." Climbing up from my position on the floor, causing Macey's head to hit the floor, I ran up the stairs.

"Bitch!" She yelled.

"I don't give a damn, Macey!" We're all like this in the morning.

"Jesus, I would hate to be where you are." Zach said into the phone.

"Yeah, you should be glad you aren't considering you WOKE ME UP!" My room door swung open and I entered, slamming it behind me again.

"Sorry not sorry, Gallagher Girl. But you might wanna get ready if you don't wanna be fired on the first day." I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

This time I literally growled into the receiver. "I am going to fucking murder you."

"That's no way to speak to your boyfriend, now is it?"

"Go to hell, you wee scunner." With that, I hung up the phone.

Jumping into the shower, I washed my body and hair with my meadow scented shower set. When I got out, I simply blow dried and curled my hair, the shiny rose gold catching my attention, making me smile. I did my make-up natural, adding eyeliner and pink lipstick. I dressed in a pink skater skirt and a white cold shoulder blouse that I tucked in. I wore simple white wedges and pearl earrings.

I checked my appearance in the mirror, smiling before grabbing my bag and my phone, running downstairs. The girls were still laying down but were waking.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked, sitting up.

"I got the job at the bookstore and I start in...5 minutes. Gotta go. Don't forget to come by for lunch." I told them as I opened the door.

I heard a faint, "we'll be there" as the door closed. Standing on my porch for a moment, I breathed in the cool summer air, closing my eyes and letting it wash over me. I slipped on my rose gold mirror sunglasses and got into my car, driving off as I sang along to the radio.

When I parked in front of the bookstore, I didn't see Zach and I had got there at 9:30 on the dot. Talk about me being late. I rolled my eyes as I got out my car, leaning on the wall next to the door. I just looked around our quaint little town, smiling or waving occasionally at people I knew. I loved it in Roseville. Yes it was small and I wanted to get out and see the world someday and yes, I lived in Scotland for a while but it was home. It was where I was dragged around these streets 10 times a year by Macey McHenry. It was where I'd went to the ice cream parlor with my dad on days out. It was where I grew and met my first love, who, yes, turned out to be a dick, but it was also where I met Zach again.

Speak of the devil, just then I heard the engine of Zach's Cadillac pull up in front of me.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." He said as he got out of his car, bag in hand.

"Back at ya, Blackthorne Boy."

He pulled out his keys and handed me a set of the same keys. "That's for the front door, that one for the back, that one for the desk, this one for the closet, that one for the other closet, and this one for the safe that we put money in when we have outside events."

As I memorized what each key was for, I muttered, "Why did I choose to work a bookstore? Let alone on where I have to see this nusiciance everyday."

Zach smirked at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, lips brushing my ear slightly, sending involuntary shivers up my spine. "Come on, Gallgher Girl. You know you'd love to see me everyday."

"As if." I whispered back, getting really close and causing him to suck in a breath, before stepping back and walking through the door.

It was fun to do that in a mean flirty way. And quite amusing if I do say so myself.

"I hate you, Gallagher Girl." Zach walked in behind me and turned the closed sign on the door, flicking on the lights.

"Oh, come on. I'm going to be your girlfriend in a few weeks and you can't handle a little flirting? I thought you were supposed to be a flirt. That's literally the definition of your reputation. I just gave you a taste of your own medicine." I followed him behind the counter and placed my things under the desk before moving to shelve some books.

"And that, Gallagher Girl, is why I like you."

I turned at the sound of his voice, prepared with a snarky come back but that was a mistake. Why, you ask? Well, as soon as I was facing him he put his hand on either side of my head, caging me into the bookcase.

However my new found confidence told me not to back down, though that didn't stop my racing heart or my voice wavering slightly when I mumbled, "Is that so?"

I could only just see his smirk as his enchanting green eyes bore into mine. "Mm-hmm. You have no problem giving people what they deserve. And by the way, that confidence..." He trailed off for a moment and I swear his eyes flickered to my lips. "It wasn't new, or something you just found...You've always had it in you. You just never let yourself be open to it."

"Oh really?" I bit my lip anxiously and my accent stuck out a little.

"Dammit, Cammie. What did I tell you about doing that?" He whispered, attention completely on my lips. Though I couldn't say anything because I was staring at his lips too. I was remembering how soft they felt on my on that cold night in the foreign city...how his arms felt around my waist...how silky his thick, dark brown hair felt as I ran my fingers through it...And then Zach was leaning in...and I wasn't stopping him...and our lips were about to touch...

But then the bell on the door dinged as someone walked in and we jumped away from each other. Zach helped the customer and I continued stacking books.

After that, the rest of the day before lunch was chill. However, when we weren't talking, I kept sneaking glances at him and he kept sneaking glances at me.

And the whole time it left me thinking...

_Does he remember?_


	4. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
